


Gläserrücken

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Other, ghost - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deFast 16 Jahre sind seit dem Fall Voldemorts vergangen... 5 Jugendliche... und die Idee zum Gläserrücken...





	Gläserrücken

**Author's Note:**

> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

„Hey! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Gläserrücken spielen?“

„Gläserrücken? Wie funktioniert das?“

„Wir setzen uns an Kassies flachen Tisch.   
Dann legen wir die 26 Buchstaben des Alphabets und die Ziffern von 0 bis 9 im Kreis auf die Platte. In die Mitte des Kreises stellen wir ein umgekipptes Glas, legen alle einen Finger locker auf die Abstellfläche des Glases und rufen einen Geist.   
Sobald er da ist, wird sich das Glas ganz von allein bewegen und der Geist kann mit Hilfe der Buchstaben und Ziffern mit uns kommunizieren.“

Leise in sich hineinprustend machten sich die 5 Jugendlichen an die Vorbereitungen. Schließlich saßen sie skeptisch um den Tisch herum.  
Genauso skeptisch sagten sie gemeinsam den Spruch auf.

Fünf Augenpaare waren auf das Glas gerichtet.   
In drei spiegelte sich Skepsis, in einem der absolute Glaube und in einem Wachsamkeit. Wer wusste schon, was sie da gerufen hatten. 

Cindy wollte gerade lachend den Finger vom Glas nehmen, da fing es an, sich zu bewegen. Mit aufgerissen Augen verfolgten sie die Bewegungen, während Kassi laut vorlas:

„D-R-E-H-T D-A-S G-L-A-S U-M I-S-T Z-U E-N-G“

Ehe Kassi die Chance hatte, Einspruch gegen den Wunsch des Geistes zu erheben, hatte Joe bereits das Glas hochgenommen.   
Kaum war der Spalt zwischen Glas und Tisch entstanden, manifestierte sich die Gestalt eines schwarzhaarigen Teenagers, der sich im Schneidersitz auf die Tischplatte gesetzt hatte.   
Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich mit einer fahrigen Geste durch sein ohnehin zerstrubbeltes Haar und schimpfte leise in sich hinein:

„Was für eine linke Sache... Mich zu schubsen... Wenn ich den erwische...“

Erst jetzt schien er die fünf Jugendlichen zu bemerken, die ihn geschockt beobachteten.

„Oh... äh... Hi Leute! Entschuldigt bitte mein Auftreten, aber eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht hier sein.“, lachte er verlegen. „Normalerweise werden diese Art Jobs von den unruhigen Geistern übernommen, denen der Weiteraufstieg noch nicht gestattet ist und mal Länger, mal Kürzer ihr Dasein auf der Erde fristen müssen. Wie ich hier gelandet bin, ist mir ein mittelschweres Rätsel. Aber wenn ich schon mal da bin...? Vielleicht kann ich euch ja irgendwie weiterhelfen?“

Fragend schaute er in die Runde.

„Wir hatten eigentlich...“

„... eigentlich nicht mit Erfolg gerechnet.“

„Und jetzt sitzt ein wirklicher, echter Geist hier auf deinem Tisch, Kassi!“

„Ich seh’s“, murmelte sie verloren.  
Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?   
Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
Irgendwas würde heute Abend noch passieren.   
Dabei wollte sie doch lediglich mit ein paar ihrer Freunde in ihren 15. Geburtstag reinfeiern. 

Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder der Gegenwart zu.   
Ihre Freunde hatten bereits freudig angefangen, dem Geist die unmöglichsten Fragen zu stellen. Welcher sich bemühte diese mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu beantworten. 

Nach und nach beruhigte sie sich.   
Der Junge auf ihrem Tisch schien keine böswilligen Absichten zu hegen.   
Zumindest war ihr Zimmer noch ganz und sie lebten alle noch.   
Keiner war verflucht oder schien nahe daran in die Klapsmühle eingewiesen zu werden. 

‚Immerhin etwas...’, dachte sie ironisch. 

„Aber wieso kannst du das nicht? Soweit ich weiß, ist doch jeder Geist dazu in der Lage?“

„Nein.“, lachte der Jungendliche auf. „Nur diejenigen, die hier auf der Erde weilen. Aber diese besitzen auch nur die Gabe in den Köpfen der Menschen in deren Erinnerungen zu wühlen und dann die Antworten, die sie auf die Fragen geben, sorgfältig abzuwägen. Mit der Seele eines Verstorbenen Kontakt aufzunehmen, erfordert mehr als diesen simplen Aufruf, den man für dieses „Spiel“ benutzt... deswegen verstehe ich noch weniger, wieso ich hier gelandet bin...“

„Das heißt, du kannst auch nicht in die Zukunft sehen?“, kam enttäuscht die nächste Frage.

„Um Himmels Willen! Gott sei Dank nicht! Dann wäre das Leben doch viel zu langweilig. Und hätte mich um eine Menge interessanter Erfahrungen gebracht.“ Die Smaragde des Jugendlichen leuchteten vergnügt auf. 

Erwartungsvoll beugten sich die Teenager vor.   
Sie witterten eine interessante Geschichte. 

„Da wäre zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass mein eigentlich verhasster Rivale mich eines Tages in der Pause einfach in einer dunklen Nische an die Wand presste und mit seinen Lippen die meinigen verschloss.   
Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Und als er mich endlich aus seinem Klammergriff entließ, drehte sich die Welt.   
Ob es daran lag, dass es ein wahnsinnig intensives Erlebnis gewesen ist, da das Ganze einfach zu- irreal?... ja, ich glaube, das trifft es am ehesten- gewesen ist oder einfach schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass er mir mit seinem Arm auf den Kehlkopf gedrückt hat, darüber bin ich mir bis heute noch nicht ganz schlüssig. Auch wenn ich auf ersteres tippe.“, zwinkerte er in die Runde. 

 

„Und wie ging es weiter?“

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen breitete sich in dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen aus:

„Ich war gänzlich verwirrt.   
Da beleidigt mich der Typ seit geschlagenen FÜNF Jahren wo er nur kann, trifft jeden wunden Punkt.   
Wir haben uns mit Leidenschaft geprügelt und mit Innbrunst duelliert. Unsere Wortduelle glichen geschliffenen Dolchen, die die Luft durchschnitten. Niemand wagte sich in unsere Nähe, wenn wir mal wieder die Gelegenheit am Schopfe packten und unseren Stress am anderen ausließen.   
Wir konnten aneinander Dampf ablassen.  
Ich glaube ohne ihn wäre ich schon lange vorher auf irgendeine Weise verrückt geworden. Aber auf ihn konnte ich mich verlassen. Egal, wie es um uns herum aussah, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste preschte er nach vorne und wischte mir eins aus. Und dann bringt er so eine Aktion.   
Aber je mehr ich darüber nachgrübelte, um so mehr kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass uns im Endeffekt nur noch dieser eine Weg offen stand.“

„Warum?“, erfolgte die atemlose Nachfrage.

„Ganz einfach: um in der Lage zu sein, deinen Gegner zu treffen, studierst du ihn. Irgendwann bist du soweit, dass du hinter jede seiner Masken schauen kannst. Du kannst genau erkennen, wann er eigentlich weint, schreit, oder einfach nur wütend ist, obwohl er der Öffentlichkeit ein perfektes Lächeln schenkt. Irgendwann bist du in der Lage seine Gefühle an den Augen abzulesen. Egal wie undurchdringlich sie für den Rest der Welt sind. Daran erkennst du auch, wann ihn etwas ganz besonders schlimm getroffen hat und kannst es in der nächsten Begegnung gegen ihn ausspielen.   
Im Klartext: er kannte mich und ich ihn besser als irgendwer sonst.   
Wir haben einander solange gejagt, bis wir uns gegenseitig in die Fänge gegangen sind...“ 

„Und? Hast du es bereut?“

„Nein... Das nächste Mal lauerte ich ihm auf und forderte Revange... Nein, ich werde nicht weiter auf Details eingehen. Das überlasse ich eurer Phantasie...“, bemerkte er belustigt, als er die verstärkte Aufmerksamkeit der Pubertierenden bemerkte. Die Enttäuschung war nicht zu übersehen. 

„Eine Weile spielten wir ein knisterndes Katz- und Mauspiel.   
Von allen anderen unbemerkt. Wie wir das geschafft haben, habe ich bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden. Ich meine, das war jedes Mal ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk das zwischen uns hin und herflog. Nicht nur ein läppischer Funken.“

„Warum habt ihr es geheim gehalten? Um die Spannung zu erhöhen?“

Entsetzt weiteten sich die smaragdenen Tiefen:

„Noch mehr Spannung? Bloß nicht! Dann hätte ich ja irgendwann ein Herzschlag bekommen!  
Am liebsten wäre es uns gewesen, wenn wir vor allen anderen hätten zu geben können, was wir empfanden... aber leider war dies solange wir noch auf die Schule gingen und nicht volljährig waren ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.   
Wir repräsentierten zwei Seiten einer Medaille.   
Und nach diesen Regeln hatten wir zu spielen.   
Auch wenn er nicht den Wegen seines Vaters folgen wollte, die Schienen waren zu eingefahren. Es schien schier unmöglich von den ausgetretenen Pfaden weichen zu wollen.   
Das Einzige was wir tun konnten, war uns gegenseitig Halt geben in diesen dunklen Zeiten. Das Licht, das uns wärmte immer wieder anzufachen und zu pflegen. In der Hoffnung, dass das genügen würde... zu was auch immer...   
Unsere Bindung ging sehr tief.   
Obwohl wir derartig gegensätzlich waren, ergänzten wir uns wunderbar.   
Oder war es gerade wegen unserer Gegensätzlichkeit?  
Wir kamen aus vollkommen verschiedenen Welten und hatten doch dieselben Erfahrungen machen müssen...  
Wir zeigten uns gegenseitig, was es hieß zu lieben...  
Vielleicht haben wir deswegen so aneinander gehangen?   
Weil wir endlich einen Menschen gefunden hatten, der unserer Abgründe kannte... erkannte, keine Fragen stellte, sondern uns einfach in den Arm nahm? Weil wir beim Anderen endlich in der Lage waren, von allem loszulassen? Uns treiben zu lassen?  
Mitunter mussten wir gar nicht viele Worte machen. Wir kannten den Anderen so gut, das mitunter ein Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, was er dachte, fühlte und dementsprechend zu reagieren.   
Wir fühlten uns ohne den anderen nicht vollständig...  
Ich fühle mich jetzt nicht mehr vollständig...“, verlor sich der warme Bariton. Die Smaragde schauten in der Ferne. Erblickten Bilder, fühlten Gefühle, die längst Geschichte waren. Gedankenverloren spielten die Finger mit einem schmalen silbernen Armreifen, in den ein silbrig- rauchiger Stein eingelassen war. 

Ein paar Minuten herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. 

„Das einzige, was ich je bereut habe, ist das ich mich nicht vernünftig verabschied habe...“, fuhr er leise fort. „Mit keinem Wort habe ich „Lebe wohl“ gesagt...“

„So ein Unsinn! Wer kann schon sagen, wann er stirbt!“, unterbrach Cindy resolut die trübsinnige Stimmung. 

„Bei mir ist es abzusehen gewesen...“, lächelte der Jugendliche traurig.   
Er schien jedoch keine Anstalten machen zu wollen, diese Aussage näher auszuführen.   
Von einem Moment zum anderen schlug seine Stimmung jedoch um und er lachte leise in sich hinein.   
Auf die irritierten Blicke der Teenager hin erklärte er:

„Da niemand von unserem, sagen wir mal, „verbesserten Verhältnis“ wusste, gab uns das einen phantastischen Freiraum.   
Wer rechnete auch schon damit, dass wir zusammenarbeiteten?   
In unserem fünften Jahr, waren wir der Schreck einer ganz bestimmten von allen Schülern verhasste „Aushilfs“- Lehrerin. Was anderes ist sie in meinen Augen nicht gewesen. Wenn nicht sogar noch weniger.  
Sie konnte nie jemanden irgendwas nachweisen. Oh, war die fuchtig. Und am Ende des Jahres fertig mit den Nerven.   
Was haben wir jedes mal Tränen gelacht, wenn wir wieder mal unter uns waren. Aber wir haben das als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit gesehen. Schließlich hat dieses Weib uns Schülern und auch den anderen Lehrern das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Warum sollten wir ihres dann nicht genauso umkrempeln?“, lachte er in Erinnerung an diese Zeit amüsiert auf.   
Endete jedoch abrupt, als er mit einem: „Kleines? Mitternacht! Anst...“ und dem gedämpften Klirren von Glas auf Teppichboden unterbrochen wurde.

 

Vorsichtig balancierte er die Sektflasche, sowie die sechs Gläser die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf. Er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit der Rasselbande anzustoßen.   
Mit Ellenbogen und Füssen schaffte er es die Tür zum Reich seiner Tochter zu öffnen. 

„Kleines? Mitternacht! Anst...“

Ihm blieb das Wort im Halse stecken.   
Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, raubte ihm jegliche Kraft.   
Verzweifelt lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen.   
Das... das... das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

Dort auf dem Tisch hockte in scheinbar bester Laune niemand anderes als: Harry Potter!  
Zwar durchscheinend, wie es sich für einen ehrbaren Geist gehörte, aber dennoch: Harry Potter. So, wie er ihn das letzte Mal lebendig gesehen hatte. Mit siebzehn...

Von dem Krawall des heruntergefallen Tabletts, welches seinen kraftlosen Fingern entglitten war, abgelenkt, blickte die Runde zur Tür. Zu ihm. 

Er erkannte das erschrockene Aufreißen der Smaragde.   
Das Erfassen der Situation, die sich gänzlich jedem Verständnis entzog.   
Wenigstens ging es nicht nur ihm so...

Die Jugendlichen im Raum schienen die Spannung, welche sich automatisch zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, zu spüren.   
Denn sie hielten sich zurück und verlegten sich aufs beobachten. 

Harry schien der Erste zu sein, der sich wieder fasste.   
Zumindest rettete er sich in ein schiefes Grinsen, während er nonchalant meinte:

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen, Dray.“

Sein Schnauben klang nicht weniger verunglückt:

„Deine Witze waren auch schon mal besser, Jay...“

Er sah das hilflose Schulterzucken.  
Ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein, da er sich viel zu sehr darauf konzentrierte, seine Knie vor dem wegknicken zu bewahren.   
Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen an dem flachen Tisch nieder.   
Genau Auge in Auge mit dem Gryffindor. 

„Weißt du eigentlich...“, er musste schlucken.   
„Weißt du... ich bin zwar am Morgen aufgewacht, ohne dass du neben mir lagst, doch ich hatte mir dabei nichts weiter gedacht. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass derjenige, der eher wach war, schon vorging.  
Doch ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr es mich umgehauen hat, in Erwartung den Abschluss überreicht zu bekommen, in die Große Halle zu gehen, nur um dich dort aufgebahrt zu sehen? Nicht mehr atmend? Vollkommen kalt? Und leblos?“  
Die sonst so ruhige und kräftige Stimme schwankte.   
Der schwarze Schopf senkte sich betreten.  
Die Jugendlichen spürten die Unbehaglichkeit des Geistes. 

„Und weißt du, dass es nur eine Gewissheit war, die mich davon abhielt, dir auf dem Fuße zu folgen?“

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte getroffen zusammen.

„Sagt dir der Trank „Das Wunder des Lebens“ etwas?“

Erschrocken hob Harry den Kopf.  
Leise gab er zur Antwort:

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Trank, von dem ich dir die Zutatenliste hoch und runterbeten und zudem wohl auch noch fehlerlos brauen kann- ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht...“

Mit einem Heben seiner Augenbraue, animierte der Silberblonde seinen Gegenüber zum weitersprechen. Betroffen senkte dieser wieder den Kopf, während er leise zugab:

„Ich habe das Rezept in der Verbotenen Abteilung gefunden. Habe wie verbissen diesen Trank geübt, bis ich ihn fehlerfrei konnte. Denn falls ich...“, er holte tief Luft. „... falls ich den Kampf überleben sollte, wollte ich... wollte ich... mit... dich bitten... ich meine...“

Er hatte das Einsehen und unterbrach Harrys verlegenes Gestammel:

„Ich bin ebenfalls über das Rezept gestolpert. Jedoch hatte ich einen anderen Gedankenansatz. Ich sagte mir, wenn du schon in den Kampf vorgeschickt werden sollst, dann solltest du wenigstens eine Familie haben, zu der du zurückkehren kannst...   
Da es der letzte Abend war, den wir in dieser Schule verbringen würden und davon auszugehen war, dass ich mit einem Kind, dessen zweite Hälfte ich nicht verraten würde, genug Schande über mein Haupt bringen würde, so dass Vater sich gezwungen sehen würde, mich aus der Familie zu verbannen und ich endlich in der Lage sein würde, an deiner Seite zu leben, nahm ich den Abend diesen Trank zu mir.“

Noch bleicher als ohnehin schon, ruckte der Kopf erneut hoch.  
Versuchte in den silbernen Seen irgendein Zeichen zu finden, dass das ein Scherz war. Seine Rache, dafür, dass er sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Doch alles was er in diesen wunderschönen Tiefen entdecken konnte, war Schmerz und... Wahrheit... und das Sehnen nach dem, was niemals eingetroffen war. Die silbernen Seen hielten seine Blick weiterhin gefangen.

„Das war das Einzige, was mich noch am Leben hielt: die Gewissheit, dass UNSER Kind dabei war, in mir zu wachsen...“

„Wir haben ein Kind?“  
Harrys Mund war vollkommen trocken.   
Mit so einer Wendung hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. 

Sein Partner nickte knapp, streckte seine Arme aus, in die sich das bisher ruhigste Mädchen der Runde sogleich reinkuschelte. 

„Darf ich bekannt machen? Kassandra, dein zweiter Vater. Harry, unsere Tochter Kassi.“ 

Voller Staunen musterten Vater und Tochter sich.   
Harry musste voller Staunen zugeben, dass er eine Schönheit sein eigen Fleisch und Blut nennen konnte: Grüne Augen, durchsetzt mit silbernen Sprenkeln. Lange glatte schwarze Haar. Nur das Pony durchbrochen von einer silbernen Strähne, welche das Mädchen geschickt in ihre Frisur integrierte. Ihre Figur schlank und rank. Zart. Doch schien sie eine Stärke auszustrahlen, die jedem warnte: Wag es mich gegen meinen Willen anzurühren und du wirst dein Blaues Wunder erleben. 

Er streckte seine durchscheinenden Finger aus und tat so, als ob er ihr über das Gesicht streichen würde. Sie hingegen schloss ihre Augen, in der Hoffnung, so ein wenig mehr von der geisterhaften Berührung einfangen zu können. Doch alles was sie spürte war ein lauer Windhauch, der ihr übers Gesicht strich. 

„’tschuldige...“, lächelte er wehmütig.

Ihr Lächeln glich dem seinigen, als sie sacht den Kopf schüttelte. 

Voller Stolz blickte Dray auf das Mädchen herunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Mähne:

„Sie vereint unsere Gegensätze perfekt...“

Sein Blick fing erneut den Harrys ein:

„Ich glaube, ich brauche nicht zu fragen, was dich dazu bewogen hat, mir zu verschweigen, was du vorhast.“  
Es klang fast ein wenig nach einem Vorwurf.

Hilflos hob Harry die Schultern:

„Du hast mir selber oft genug um die Ohren gehauen, dass ich für meine Freunde durch die Hölle gehen würde. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.   
Du warst... BIST für mich immer noch mehr als das... du bist... meine zweite Hälfte. Alles was ich an Familie je besessen habe. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde meine Familie in diesen Kampf mit hineinziehen? Dann könnten wir jetzt beide mit der Harfe klimpern.“

„Oder beide noch leben!“, entgegnete Draco heftig. 

Harry zuckte ob der Heftigkeit ein wenig zurück, eh er zu seiner Verteidigung ansetzte:

„Voldemort hatte sich mit mir in Verbindung gesetzt.   
Ein Kampf. Nur wir beide. Niemand weiter.“

„Und typisch Gryffindor, hältst du dich natürlich an diese Vereinbarung.“

Harry überging diesen Einwurf:

„Ich denke, er wollte sich selbst damit beweisen, dass er wieder zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden hatte. Schlussendlich hat er trotzdem nicht verstanden, was ihn vernichtet hat. Denn als er mich bereits am Boden hatte, am Ende meiner Kräfte, sah ich dich vor mir. Mir war klar, wenn ich diesen Mistkerl nicht besiege, dann würdest du innerhalb einer Woche nach Verlassen Hogwarts sein Zeichen tragen und komplett in Dunkelheit versinken. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, so pathetisch das auch klingt.   
Zudem klang deine Stimme spöttisch an meinem Ohr, die mich fragte:   
„Das war alles? Mehr hast du nicht auf dem Kasten?“ Dazu dieses Malfoy- typische Hochziehen der Augenbraue.   
Das hat mir Kraft genug gegeben, mich nochmals gegen Voldemort zu wehren und ihm den Todesstoß zu geben...   
Im Endeffekt warst du es, der es mit ermöglichte gegen ihn zu gewinnen...  
Aber ich war derartig geschwächt, dass ich ohne die nötige sofortige ärztliche Hilfe schließlich doch... gegangen... bin...   
Das letzte Bild, dass ich sah, war das von der Nacht, als ich dich noch eine Weile beim schlafen beobachtet hatte: in das silberne Licht des Mondes getaucht, entspannt in die Laken gekuschelt lagst du da. Mit einem derartig warmen... glücklichen Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht, dass ich mich fast nicht von dir losreißen konnte... du schienst von innen heraus zu leuchten...“ 

Ergriffenes Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum.  
Vier der Teenager, weil sie mitbekommen hatten, dass sie an etwas teilhaben durften, von dem sie bisher ausgegangen waren, es wäre reine Fiction und die andern drei, weil sie dabei waren ihre Geschichte aufzuarbeiten. 

Leise durchbrach Draco nach einer Weile die Stille.  
Harry erkannte, wie schwer es seinem Dray fiel über das folgende zu reden.   
Vielleicht , weil er noch nie mit jemanden darüber geredet, sondern es fest in seinem Herzen verschlossen hatte.

„Sev war es schlussendlich, der mir hoch half.  
Nur mein Patenonkel hatte bemerkt, dass ich auf der Schwelle zur Halle zusammengebrochen bin...  
Die Anderen verweigerten mir das Recht Abschied von dir zu nehmen.   
Schließlich sei ich ein dreckiger Slytherin. Todesser in spe.  
Nachts ermöglichte Sev es mir, zu dir zu huschen.   
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich bei dir stand.   
Nur das friedliche Lächeln im Blick.   
Um wenigstens ein Erinnerungsstück von dir zu haben, stibitze ich deinen Zauberstab...  
Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich am Tag darauf zur Testamentseröffnung gebeten werde. Weasley war drauf und dran mir an die Kehle zu springen, als der Ministeriumsangestellte verlas, du würdest alles mir vermachen.   
Granger und Lupin hatten ihre liebe Not ihn zu bändigen.   
Vielleicht war es aber auch Sev, der mit grimmiger Miene hinter mir stand und haltspendend eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt hatte...“ 

„Ich wusste nicht, wie sich alles entwickeln würde... wenn ich starb, würde der Lord noch leben? Würde der Lord sterben? Doch hätte ich überhaupt eine Chance einen eventuellen Sieg lange zu genießen?   
Im ersten Fall, wärst du vollkommen der Willkür des Lord und deiner Eltern ausgeliefert gewesen. Im zweiten Fall konnte man davon ausgehen, dass das Ministerium alles konfiszieren würde, was den Malfoys gehört hatte. Ich wollte dir in beiden Fällen irgendwie Unabhängigkeit gewährleisten. Darum das Testament...“, erklärte Harry seine Handlung.

„Ich habe bis heute nicht den Mut gefunden, mich mit dem Besitz der Potters auseinander zusetzen. Ich habe gleich alles so arrangiert, dass unsere Tochter zu ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag den Schlüssel zu den Potter- Verließen, sowie alle anderen dazugehörigen Unterlagen ausgehändigt bekommt. Nur weil ich mich außerstande sehe, mich mit dem Erbe zu befassen, sollte sie nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, ohne Wissen über ihr zweites Elternteil dazustehen...  
Wenn ich mich an die ersten Monate nach deiner Beerdigung zurückerinnere, verschwimmt alles. Ich sehe nichts mehr klar.   
Es ging alles ineinander über. Ich war wie betäubt.   
Ich weiß noch, dass ich nach dem Begräbnis zu Sev gesagt hatte, dass ich aus der Zaubererwelt rauswollte. Hinaus in die Welt der Muggel.   
Da kannte mich wenigstens keiner und ich könnte bei Null anfangen.   
Außerdem würde ich es nicht lange in einer Welt aushalten, die dich nicht nur in einen Fast- Selbstmord, sondern tatsächlich in eine Kamikaze- Aktion getrieben hat. Zudem würden sie einen Menschen hochleben lassen, der du nicht gewesen bist. Sie kannten dich nicht und verzerrten die Realität. Das konnte ich nicht...  
Sev kümmerte sich um alles.  
Keine Ahnung wo ich heute ohne ihn wäre.  
Er sorgte dafür, dass ich in dieses Häuschen zog...  
Das Erste, was ich nach dem Zusammenbruch in der Großen Halle wirklich und tatsächlich bewusst wahrnahm, war der Moment, in dem Sev mir unsere Tochter in die Arme legte...  
Das war mein Anfang als Dorian Evans.“

Draco lächelte den überraschten Harry warm an.

„Außerdem meinte er zu mir:   
„Junge, wenn du nicht darüber reden kannst, dann schreib’ es auf. Aber es muss runter.“  
So fing ich an, mir alles von der Seele zu schreiben.  
Innerhalb von zwei Jahren, arbeitete ich sieben Schuljahre auf.  
Aber ich war dennoch nicht in der Lage darüber zu sprechen...  
Irgendwie fand das Geschreibsel seinen Weg zu eine Redakteurin.   
Meine Vermutung ist ja, dass da ebenfalls Sev seine Hände im Spiel hatte. Vielleicht war es seine Art dir gegenüber Abbitte zu leisten, in dem er dafür sorgte, dass mit den Gerüchten aufgehört wurde und die bittere Wahrheit ans Licht kam...   
Die Redakteurin hingegen war vollkommen begeistert.   
Ein paar Änderungen hier und dort, schließlich sollte das ganze Kinder- und Jugendfreundlich sein, und schon hatte sie es veröffentlicht.   
Alle zwei Jahre ein neues Buch.   
Die Originalfassungen gab ich Kassi.   
Da ich nicht auf ihre Fragen antworten konnte...“

„Jedes mal, wenn ich Paps nach meiner Mutter gefragt hab, hatte er mich tieftraurig angeblickt, mich dann fest in den Arm genommen und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht. Das gewisperte: „Ich kann nicht...“ hat mir jedes Mal aufs neue das Herz zugeschnürt. Aber als ich endlich lesen konnte, fand ich meine Antworten... in den Manuskripten, in die Paps alles hineingepackt hat.   
Mit meinen acht Jahren verstand ich nicht alles.   
Aber genug, um mich, als die Eule mit der obligatorischen Einladung nach Hogwarts bei uns einflatterte, gegen einen Besuch zu entscheiden.   
Ich wäre entweder die Tochter des Fast- Todessers oder des Jungen- der- schlussendlich- doch- noch- gestorben- ist. Beides wäre nicht zu vereinbaren gewesen.   
Außerdem geben mit Paps und Sev Unterricht.   
Das genügt mir...“

„Sie benutzt übrigens deinen Zauberstab.“, schob Draco verhalten ein.  
Es war ihm irgendwie unangenehm, dass er praktisch Leichenfledderei betrieben hatte. Selbst wenn er zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum als Zurechnungsfähig hätte gelten können. 

„So bleibt er wenigstens in der Familie.“, zwinkerte Harry seiner Tochter zu und zerstreute somit die Bedenken seines Drachen. 

„Obwohl Sev sich ebenfalls größtenteils aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen hat, ist er meine einzige Verbindung dahin.   
Der Rest weiß nicht, wo ich abgeblieben bin. Sie denken, ich wäre tot. In den Wirren der Nachkriegszeit irgendwie untergegangen. Obwohl sich das Vermögen der Malfoys mit mir in Luft aufgelöst hat... Na ja, ist mir ganz recht so.   
Da ich Kassi allerdings weder die eine, noch die andere Welt vorenthalten möchte, unternehmen Sev und Kassi hin und wieder kleinere Ausflüge in diese Welt.  
Mich bekommen keine zehn Pferde mehr dorthin...“

„Mmh... kann ich verstehen. Mich zieht auch nichts mehr dorthin...“, stimmte Harry nachdenklich zu. „Aber ich bin froh, dass du Kassi die Möglichkeit gibst beide Seiten kennen zulernen und ihr die Wahl überlässt.“

Draco winkte ab.  
Er und Harry wussten selber zu genau, was es hieß mit Zwang auf etwas festgelegt zu werden, ohne jemals selbst darüber entschieden zu haben.   
Das wollte er ihrer Tochter ersparen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit der ollen Fledermaus?“

Den patentierten Todesblick a la Malfoy ignorierte er gekonnt.

„Sev hat sich ganz in der Nähe niedergelassen. Führt einen Kräuterladen, der Anlaufstelle sowohl für Muggel, als auch Zauberer ist. Hatte wohl das Gefühl, er müsste ein oder auch zwei Augen auf mich werfen. Kassi hilft ihm manchmal aus.“

„Dann scheint sie jedenfalls nicht mein Unverständnis für alles Grünzeug- getrocknet oder frisch- geerbt zu haben.“, lachte Harry vergnügt auf.  
Dieses Lachen war es schließlich auch, das die letzte düstere Wolke vertrieb.

Einige Zeit verging.  
Die Jugendlichen bekamen noch einige Geschichten zu hören.   
Zum Beispiel die, dass sich Harry und Draco im fünften Schuljahr zu Weihnachten ohne abzusprechen das selbe geschenkt hatten: einen schmalen, Silberarmreif, in dem ein Stein mit der eigenen Augenfarbe eingelassen war. Der Reif von Harry trug also einen fast Silber scheinenden Mondstein, während der Reif, den Draco geschenkt bekommen hatte, von einem kleinen Smaragden geschmückt wurde.   
Oder das Draco aus Trotz, da Harry seiner Meinung nach seinen Namen zu einem peinlich klingenden „Dray“ verschandelt hatte, kurzerhand den Buchstaben von Harrys Zweitnamen nahm und ihn daraufhin wenn sie allein waren nur noch mit „Jay“ ansprach. 

Kurz vor Morgengrauen wurde Harry unruhig.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass ich zurückkehre.   
So gern ich auch bleiben möchte.“

Sofort war die Stimmung im Raum gedrückt. 

„Hey, das Leben geht weiter...“, scherzte Harry ein wenig unbeholfen.

Da keiner darauf regierte, beugte er sich zu Kassi, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr nochmals übers Gesicht, was für ihn nichts anderes hieß, dass er kurz bevor er tatsächlich auf Haut stieß, inne hielt und lediglich mit ein paar Millimetern Abstand drüberstrich.   
Sonst würde er durch sie hindurch gleiten. 

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Kleines.“

Tränen unterdrückend, nickte sie.  
Kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung ihres Paps.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Draco zu:

„Ich wusste, dass du stark genug sein würdest.   
Sonst wärst du längst am Erlebten zerbrochen.“   
Er „umschloss“ das Gesicht seines Drachens mit seinen Händen.  
„Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass sich unsere Wege gekreuzt haben und wir trotz aller Widrigkeiten auf eine gestohlene Zeit gemeinsamen Glücks zurückblicken können.“   
Er „lehnte“ seine Stirn gegen die Dracos.  
Versank in den silbernen Tiefen:  
„Egal, wo ich jetzt landen werde, egal wie lange es dauert:  
ich werde warten.“

„Ich weiß...“, lächelte Draco.  
Das erste Mal seit Jahren war es ein befreites, glückliches Lächeln.  
„Für die Ewigkeit...“

„Für die Ewigkeit...“, bestätigte Harry.  
Dann begannen seine Konturen zu verschwimmen.

 

Spielerisch fegte der Wind durch die Bögen Papier.   
Schlug die erste Seite um.  
Zeigte so die Widmung des siebten Schuljahres der Originalaufzeichnungen Draco Dorian Malfoys:

„Für Dich, der Du noch leben solltest,  
Für mich, der ich längst nicht mehr lebe,  
Für unsere Kleine, die mich mit Dir verbindet.“


End file.
